Deal With It!
by RoyalGoddess
Summary: The thought of being Natsume's fiancè is heaven! But will it still be heaven when there are fuming fangirls that will make your life a living hell? Will the fiance still think of it as that heavenly?
1. Prologue

Hey people! This is my first fic... Kill me whenever you wished to... thank you!

Disclaimer: i donut own Gakuen Alice... If i own it, there will be millions of its episodes... and most of it will be Natsume and Mikan's scene... do you think its possible! Nyahahaha!

Chap chap 1 Hai!

Let's get started!

"I'm fed up with you!" Sumire slapped Mikan's arm.

"Ouch!"

Then Sumire started her alice and emitted long nails from her fingernails.

"Take this!" Sumire was about to scratch Mikan, luckily, Mikan dodged it.

"So you want fight!" Mikan said

"Bring it on!"

They were both in the position to fight apparently…

"What this noise all about!" a familiar voice entered their classroom. (Look who's talking, acting like a big boss!)

"Natsume!" they both yelled in unison.

"hn" was the only response from Natsume. "Mikan" he called out.

"Yes!" Mikan then approached Natsume.

They talked about something. Ever since the tragedy in Alice Academy occurred about things related to Reo, people noticed that Natsume and Mikan are getting closer each day. Sumire, waiting for Mikan, notice a difference. They were too close to each other, about three inches. With was she saw, she started building up rages to Mikan. They're finally done with their conversation. Mikan went back to Sumire and found her sitting in a chair.

"What's the matter Sumire, tired!" Mikan teased.

"How won't I be tired? You had a one on one talk with MY Natsume for about years with a short distance between the two of you!" Sumire said, so angry.

"What are you talking about!" Mikan said with a perplexed look.

"Stop playing around, Mikan"

"I don't get your point, Sumire"

Sumire is heating up. "NO ONE'S ALLOWED TO GO NEAR TO **MY** NATSUME!"

"Sumire it's not what you think!"

"I challenge you to a fight! Whoever won will be Natsume's fiancé!"

"What!"

"If you're a real girl you should accept my challenge! Perhaps you're just scared to loose, coward!"

"Weird are you talking to yourself!"

"Hey don't try to change the subject!"

"I accept your challenge! Me, Being one of the respected girl in this academy!" (Really! As if!)

"Good… ready!"

They were both in their fighting positions. Good distance was between them. Bent knees, closed fist and their faces are full of determination to win. Many people were there to witness that great fight. They were all excited to what's going to happen. Imagine, being the fiancé of Natsume! Not to mention, Mr. Narumi had entered that room and was about to witness the historical event.

They started to shake their hands up and down.

"paper, scissors, STONE!" they said in unison.

Their hands landed on the same length. People started to say oohs and ahhs and… and whoas…

Sumire was paper while Mikan is the scissors.

There was a long pause…

"Yipee! I won! I won!" Mikan jumped up and down, her hand was still a scissor form.

"I lost!" Sumire said with teary eyes. She is looking at her hand that's still in the paper figure…

"Look Sumire, I won!"

Sumire ran out of the classroom while crying. Her girl friends ran after her.

Every one was cheering on Mikan, some are glaring at her badly, Mr. Narumi was glad as well. On the other hand, what about Natsume!

"Hey Natsume did you hear their deal!" Ruka asked Natsume.

"…"

"You'll be Mikan's fiancé!"

"I heard it Ruka, you don't need to repeat it. And besides, it doesn't matter."

Ruka just sigh. He's used to Natsume of being prideful and acting like he doesn't care about what's happening on earth.

"Typical Natsume…" Ruka muttered.

After that celebration, Mikan is approaching Natsume.

People started murmuring.

"What is she doing!"

"Is she going to propose!"

"She's the fiancé, the fiancé of Natsume!"

She didn't mind murmurs but continued to walk. Ruka was starting to back off, sensing danger. She stopped at the front of Natsume. They looked at each other. Eye to eye. Natsume looking at Mikan's hazel eyes and Mikan looking Natsume's ruby eyes. Long, long silence was at the scene.

"What's fiancé!" Mikan asked.

Everybody in that room sweat dropped.

"baka" muttered Hotaru.

"What!" Ruka said. '_She accepted the challenge without even knowing what's fiancé?'_ he thought.

Natsume smirked. Mikan looked confused. He placed his hands in Mikan's hair/head and started rubbing it.

"You are still a kid, idiot." Natsume said. He went on his seat with his leg on top of the table as usual. Mr. Narumi is in front, grinning evilly.

"Kids get back to your seats and we'll start our discussion" Mr. Narumi announced.

The student started to whine. Unfortunately, they had no choice but to sit down and listen.

KRING! KRING!

It's time and before they leave.

"Students"

He got the attention of people before they leave.

"People who witnessed the fight between Mikan and Sumire and their deal are already confirmed. I asked the faculty and they all agreed about it." Mr. Narumi said, "Well, except for Mr. Jinno." He added.


	2. What is Fiance?

People! Thank you for the reviews... -sniff sniff- -grabed another box of tissue- anyway... i know i'm not good but please be considerate enough for me... oh yeah... kill me if you can't take it anymore m'kay! suggestions pelase and... and... thank you again:)

Chap chap 2 Hai!  
A conversation between the fiancée

_Mikan POV_

I woke up this morning feeling happy without even knowing the reason. I glanced at my clock, its still 7:00 in the morning. It's too early for me to rise up but I decided to take a walk to maximize my time. I did my daily routine and went out. I just went up to Sakura tree on where I usually spend my time.

I arrived in that place. I sat next to the tree and leaned on its trunk. I was thinking of what happened yesterday. I and Sumire fought about something. Was that called _fiancé_! I don't know what it means.

Later, I heard some footsteps behind me. I looked and I saw a silhouette. It's a boy for he is wearing a red shorts. That person was holding a book, probably a magazine or something.

"Natsume!" I called out.

"Hey little girl." He replied. Seeing his face I felt my body heated up. Did I just felt that!

_End of POV _

"What are you doing here! It's too unusual for you to wake up this early." He teased.

He sat beside Mikan. Leaning against the tree, he opened his manga and we don't know if he really read.

"What did you say!" Mikan said. It really went into her veins.

Natsume didn't reply. There was a long and annoying silence. Mikan was thinking about fiancé and just decided to ask to Natsume instead.

"Natsume!"

"hn!"

"what's fiancé!"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"That's so nice of you."

"You'll know it someday."

"Then why not know!"

"…"

"Natsume!"

"It's because you're not ready yet." He's just calm at that time. Cool huh!

"oh…" Mikan said, "What was it about anyway?"

"…"

"Give me a clue instead."

"…"

"What!"

"It's somewhat related about the similarities or connection of people with opposite gender."

"We're friends"

"More than that."

"Good friends."

"Shut up strawberries. If you don't have a nice idea to say just shut up."

"Hey! What strawberries!"

"…"

"Natsu-" Mikan had a great idea of something interesting. "Natsumie!"

"W-What Natsumie!"

"Natsumie!"

"I told you to shut up!"

"Why NATSUMIE! Is there something wrong!"

"Argh!"

"Are you alright _Natsumie_!"

"…"

'_I thought I got him with that'_ Mikan thought

"Hey little girl…" Natsume said

"coughsMIKANcoughs"

"Whatever… its 7:53, you're going to be late."

"You're kidding." Mikan glanced in Natsume's watch… "WAAAAAAAAHHH!"

She ran away immediately and went back on Natsume, or rather, Natsumie.

"Aren't you coming Natsumie!"

"No…"

"Okay, see you then!"

She ran as quickly as possible.

"Idiot." Natsumie muttered.

-----

Sorry if it's short... please review... and that's what i forgot to put in the first chapter... anyway... thanks!


	3. Life of being the Fiancee

kitty: People... thank... you... for... reviewing..

psycho: very good kitty! i know you could speak english! -rubs kitty's head-

kitty: ella es realmente una psycho. si solamente ella no blackmail yo... (she's really a psycho. if only she didn't blockmail me...)

psycho: ehem... -holding a picture of chao pan staring at Ruka's picture-

kitty: si... si... sè... (yes... yes... i know...)

Disclaimer: She doesn't... own... G-Gak... Gakuen Alice

psycho: very good!

Chap chap 3 Hai!  
Life being the fiancée

_Mikan's POV_

I ran through the hall. People were looking at me. Perhaps they knew about our fight. I really wonder what fiancé is. I heard it before from the television it says…

"_Welcome back my daughter."_

"_Father! I thought you're dead!"_

"_What are you talking about, sweetie? I just looked for your fiancé!"_

"_Fiancé! Who was it!"_

"_You may know approach." The father called for her fiancé._

_A guy with a skinny head wearing an eyeglass appeared. He was in an old Japanese clothing and nerdy look._

"_What!" the daughter yelled._

"_Isn't he cute my daughter?"_

I forgot what's next to it. Maybe I'll know if only grandfather didn't switch the channel. But though he didn't, I'd still forget it. It was a long time anyway.

I have reached the door of our classroom and opened it.

_END OF POV_

"Good Morning!" Mikan greeted. They greeted back.

She gazed at every people there to see if they're all in good health. Suddenly, her gaze drops on a certain person…

"NATSUMIEE!" she shrieked. People were startled, even Natsume.

"What is it little girl!"

"…but...but…but…"

"But what?"

"You were still back there when I left you!"

"Maybe you were just slow as a turtle."

"I ran!"

"I walked."

"How come?"

"You're too slow, idiot…"

Then she noticed Hotaru…

"Good Morning Hotaru!" Mikan widely opened arms forthcoming Hotaru, her 'so-called' best friend…

BAKA BAKA BAKA

Unfortunately, she was hit by Hotaru's baka gun.

"Ouch! Hotaru you're so hurtful!" Mikan said with waterfall tears.

"You never get used to it Mikan" Hotaru replied back.

"What are you doing?" Mikan asked to Hotaru.

"These are the videos from yesterdays fight." Hotaru said. "I sold them for 300 rabits."

"What!"

"You're making me rich Mikan…"

"So that's why people were looking at me while was running!"

Then someone went inside their classroom and wrote something on the board saying…

_Class B_

_Your teachers are having meeting with the headmaster._

_For the meantime, please stay here inside the classroom and study._

_Thank you…_

Everyone cheered up as soon as that 'someone' went out. Mikan jumped up and down.

"Hey Mikan!" someone called out.

Mikan stopped. "W-What? Sumire!" Yes, it was Sumire.

"I'm not yet done with you Mikan! I'll have revenge you bastard!" she started dragging Mikan out of the classroom…

"Wait! Sumire! You're not allowed to-…" Yuu warned them but they already managed to go out of the class.

_With Mikan…_

"Sumire what are you doing!" She said, demanding for an answer

"Shut up! People might hear you!" Sumire answered.

"Sumire stop!" Mikan declared but Sumire didn't mind her.

They went into a place deep in the Northern Forest. Mikan saw many girls were there. Probably they were the fan girls of Natsume.

"Tie her up." Sumire, as the leader of this fan club, demanded Mikan to be tied with a rope.

"Sumire mmhmm mhh mmpphhh…" They also placed tape on her lips to avoid shouting.

"See this girl!" Sumire started her speech. "She is the **fiancée** of Natsume." Emphasizing the word fiancé, people started to gasp and whisper to each other. "It's time. This girl is one of the main causes why we can't go near to _our_ Natsume. Remember the time when we were about to confront Natsume, she came in WITH her best friend Hotaru…"

"_Okay guys here we go!" Sumire said to her friends._

_Natsume was walking peacefully along still the corridor._

"_Hey Natsume!" Mikan said. Sumire and her friends were startled._

_Then Hotaru came in as well. She sensed Sumire and others behind them eavesdropping and brought out her baka gun. They all ran away._

"And the time when we were able to catch Natsume taking a bath-"

'_You did that!'_ Mikan thought.

"IF ONLY Mikan didn't came in and said…"

_Knock knock…_

"_Natsume?" Mikan said._

"_Come in…" Natsume replied._

"_Where are you?"_

"_Just wait…"_

_Sumire said to her group, "Guys get away! Retreat! Retreat! We might get caught through here!" They were peeking through Natsume's window. He went out his shower room wearing a pair pants with no top._

"_oh!" Mikan gasped._

"_So what do you need?"_

"_Umm, I'll just return this jacket from you," returning the jacket, "Thank you, it helped me a lot."_

"_You're welcome." _

"_I'll go now! Thanks again!"_

"And those were the most of the HUMILIATING things she…" pointing at Mikan, "did! Almost every plan we do it failed all because of HER! HER! HER!"

'_Wow! I never thought they could do that!'_ Mikan thought.

"So what do we do now!" someone shouted.

"Well, to assassinate her if possible!" Sumire yelled. Mikan gasped. "But of course we won't do that YET. Let's make it little by little." She added. Mikan sighed in relief.

'_At least I still have time to live!'_ she thought.

"When will start!" someone asked.

"Why not doing it now!" Sumire said. Everyone agreed.

They gathered into a circle to chat about her first assessment of death. (eek!) Not too long after, they all nod their heads in agreement.

"Proceed…" Sumire commanded.

Mikan, obviously, wonder what they talked about. Three persons approached Mikan; two of them stood beside her while the other stood behind.

'_What are they… do-ing……'_ Mikan thought. Before she could finish, she lost her consciousness and fell into the ground.

_Mikan's POV_

I opened my eyes and saw nothing but darkness. I can't even move. I think I was tied up. I tried standing up but I felt my legs are tied up as well. Maybe this is their first step to assassinate me! How long would they plan me to stay up like this! I must do something! Or else…

---

Whoa! Sorry if it's short and if you think it's not nice... hehe... please review! more! more! thank you... ☺


	4. Strike One!

**Sorry for the late update... I started to be lazy... I know that I am eversince... Nyehehehe... I know that is not a good reason... Thank you for the reviews...  
**

**Here you go! Chapter 4... Hope you'll like it!**

Chap chap 4 Hai!

Strike one!

_Inside Class B…_

The door was shut by the person who just went out. That guy got the attention of Natsume and decided followed him. He doesn't have any idea why he's doing it but he can feel that he has to.

_Tsk… following this guy is humorous. As if he's like manipulating me to follow him._ Natsume thought.

He followed the person until it reaches the Northern Forest. The guy he was following started running and Natsume was still trying to follow him. Unluckily, he lost him out of sight. He even tried to search for him but he ended up reaching a place where a small cemented house was standing.

He predicted that the person hid inside that house so as he approached the house without hesitations. He twisted the doorknob and didn't expect what he saw. It was dark that you can't see a thing (that's why it's dark.). He stepped in. Slowly he is making another step unfortunately, someone hit his back. He had no enough strength to exert the force equally to the thing that hit him for it was unexpected. Therefore he fell into the floor and pretended to be unconscious.

"A-ha! You idiotic fool, trying to escape huh? Well, you can't! Nyahahahah!" someone spoke.

"Hello? Didn't you see that _she_ was going inside! Will you even consider that as 'escaping'?" someone answered.

'_She?'_ Natsume thought. _'Do I look like a girl now a day?'_

"Well, who the heck would want to know that anyway? Just tie her up to avoid it happening again. Or else we'll take our possible consequence from _her._"

"No problem! …Actually there is…"

"What?"

"How did she escape?"

"Don't know… don't care… just tie her up will ya?"

"Okay…"

Natsume was tied up and pushed him in the corner. Luckily, those fools forgot to cover his eyes. The sun reflected silhouette of persons who just tied him up. One has loosed braided pigtails and the other has straight hair that is curled in the end. They locked the door from outside leaving poor Natsumie inside… awww!

_Great, I'm stuck here with no food, all tied up and I can't see a thing! Wait a second, why complaining when I can escape! _Natsume thought.

From his finger located from his back, he used his alice to burn a part of the rope. He massages his wrist and stood up. He made a fireball from his hands and looked around.

With Mikan…

_Argh! How will I escape? My hands and feet are tied up, I'm blindfolded and I can't even scream because I have a tape on my lips! This is not my day… What if no one noticed that I'm not around and die here! Oh no…_ Mikan thought

Then little by little, she felt that her surroundings started to heat up.

_Brrr… maybe a ghost is hunting me! No…_ (Does it suppose to be a sheer cold when you feel a ghost?)

"Who's there?" someone spoke.

_Oh no! The ghost can talk!_ Mikan thought.

"Little girl?" it spoke again!

_Oh no! The ghost knows my name!_ Mikan is freaking out. She thought a second time. _Hey it's not my name. Only... NATSUMIE!_ (idiot)

She started to waggle from her position to catch his attention. Yes, it was Natsumie alright! Our great hero for the day! Tah-dah! Natsume approached the little girl and sat beside her.

"Why are you here?" Natsume asked.

"…" Unfortunately, Mikan can't talk for she has a tape covering her lips.

"Oh, I understand know." Natsume burned the tape from Mikan lips.

It turned into cinder. But she's still waggling. Due to a strong vigour of her movement just to catch his attention, she _accidentally_ leaped over Natsume. At that moment Mikan felt something warm that touched her lips. Mikan was like oblivious but she admits that something soft _really_ touched her lips. Mikan ended up lying on top of Natsume. Natsume can feel the body of Mikan resting on his.

In contrast to that, Natsume who is witnessing what is just happened was flushed out. Their lips actually met. It took them 5 seconds. Mikan rolled down since she cannot stand up.

"Natsumie? Where are you? Did you leave me?" Mikan started whining. Natsume was still flushed out.

"Natsumie?" She called out again.

"I'm here!" He growled.

"Ouch Natsumie, you don't need to shout! Where are you anyway?"

"…"

"Natsumie?" Then she felt that the rope were burnt and moved freely. She removed the blindfold. She saw a little light from her side and looked. The first thing she saw was Natsume.

"There you are!" She said. "You made me worried! I though you left me."

"Shut up…"

"Where are we!" She looked around the place. It was so empty that you will only notice the four equal sides of it and the door that was locked.

She stood up from her position and headed for the door. She twisted the doorknob but it was locked.

"It's locked." She faced Natsume. His eyes were covered with his bangs. "Is something the matter, Natsumie!"

She sat beside Natsume. There was three inches space between their shoulders. Mikan faced him with a perplexed look.

"Natsume are you alright?" She felt Natsume's head if he is hot. "Yes you are warm but it's normal for you. What's your problem?"

"Don't mind me little girl. Mind yourself. You are being tortured by the person's you don't know."

"I know them."

"…"

"They're your fan girls Natsume."

"I'll kill them" He muttered.

"Did you say something?"

"…"

It was silent. Mikan was thinking a way for them to be freed from the dark cemented house while Natsume mesmerizing about their kiss.

_It's soft, polka dots…_

**Okay it's done! Haha! Is is nice! Did I improve! Please suggest... I'm not that good in expressing a story... Hehe... More review! It inspires me to extend my imaginations! Thank you...**

**Don't forget the review! Sayonara!**  
_♪☺♫_


	5. The Great Escape

**Hi! I'm back! Nyahahahahaha! Anyway, thanks for the review! I'm sorry if i had wrong grammar and typos in my previous chapter. Please forgive me... gomen!** **Here's chapter 5!**

Chap chap 5! Hai!I was born for you.  
Our great escape!

The sun set and our poor Mikan and Natsume are still inside the thingy… the cemented house. They sat exactly the opposite side of the door, still in their position. Natsume didn't make a light out of his alice because they think that it will be useless.

"Natsume I'm hungry!"

"Natsume it's getting hot in here!"

"Natsume I miss Hotaru!"

"Natsume it's so dark!"

"Natsume where are you?"

"Natsume!"

"Natsume!"

Natsume this… Natsume that. She kept on whining! …Endlessly whining.

Mikan voice kept on echoing inside his head that he can't take it anymore. Natsume was starting to be annoyed. As a matter of fact, he IS already annoyed.

"Shut up baka! You're irritating!" He growled.

"But Natsume I really wanted to go out of this thingy already!"

"…" no reply...

"Natsume! Think of something!"

"…"

"A-ha! What if we dig through this floor until we reach the outside of this thingy?"

"…"

"Or… or… you punch the door soooooo hard!"

"…"

"Or mayb-…"

"Shut up!" He growled again…

"But I'm just…"

"Shut up!" and again…

"Kick the door!"

"Shut up!" and again… this time it's really loud.

"…" and Mikan stopped… finally!

"Whatever you will say it won't work…"

"But why!" she asked.

"It's because you're an idiot right? And you're ideas are ridiculous…"

Mikan was red… red not blushing… but red because of anger. Really… who wouldn't get mad in that situation?

"Then do you have _any_ idea MR. GENIUS?" Emphasizing the word Mr. Genius…

"…"

"See… you don't!"

"Do you want me to tell you my idea?"

"No thanks… I bet it's more ridiculous than mine, MR. GENIUS!"

"Then why did you even asked?" He teased. (haha!)

_Argh! I really don't like him when he acts like that to me!_ She thought…

She calmed down even if she was really annoyed…

"Okay then what's you're idea?"

"Hug me…" he muttered… there was a long silence…

…

…

…

"What the _tooooooooooot_!" Mikan shrieked. (I was just kidding about the _tooot_, Mikan didn't say any bad word, don't worry…)

"Don't shout!"

"Your idea was REEEAAALLYYYYY RIDICULOUS!"

"But you asked about my idea?" he replied in a cool way…

"What would even happen if I hugged you?"

"Then this place will vanish… We're already out of this 'so-called' thingy!"

Silence over powered the area.

"I won't do it!" She said.

"Okay! It's your decision. If you really want to stay long in this creepy, dark place…"

"Natsumie that joke won't, never work to me."

"Have you heard the story about the tooth fairy?"

"What about the tooth fairy?"

"When it is dark, the tooth fairy is always present."

"I said that won't work!"

Actually she's freaking out. Natsume didn't make any fireball out of his hands. Slowly he is reaching out for Natsume beside her and found him not there.

"Natsume? Natsume where are you?"

"The tooth fairy wants revenge. Because she thinks that the people always oppose her for some reason."

Pictures of a tooth fairy started to appear from Mikan's mind. It looks so evil. She's freaking out.

"Natsume stop it!"

Then a little flame lit up at the corner where Natsume is standing.

"She was against lightness. She appears in dark places. No matter how closed the place is. Anywhere, even if you were located inside a volt, what more in this place."

"Natsume I know those are just fairy tales… a bedtime story!"

Then the flame disappeared.

"Do you think a scary story like this will be qualified as a bedtime story?"

"huh?"

A flame lit up from the opposite corner.

"As her revenge, whenever your tooth changed into a permanent tooth she'll appear. I heard that you just had a milk tooth that was plucked right?"

"Natsume no matter how hard you scare me it will never work on me."

The light disappeared. She was scared and feeling cold.

_I hate ghost. I hate scary, ghost stories… _ She thought.

Then a flame appeared again located in the middle this time.

"She scratch people using her long nails until you take your final breathe away."

More pictures of the tooth fairy appeared the tooth fairy that was scratching a person. Blood scattered everywhere. This time Mikan can't take it anymore. She ran up to Natsume, slowly hugging him.

"I made my decision! Let's get out of her! Natsume!"

She closed her eyes. Tears started to form in her eyes.

Fire was seen everywhere; in the walls, corners of the place... Everwhere!

"But don't worry. I won't let the tooth fairy touch even one strand of your hair. I'm here to protect you… Mikan." Natsume whispered.

Mikan heard it loud and clear. Those words gently touched Mikan's heart and made her feel comfortable in around Natsume's arms. Tears crawled in her cheeks.

KABOOOM!

There was a big explosion occurred. Mikan hugged Natsume really tight, scared to loose him around hers.

**Whoa! I finished another chapter! Wipee! Well, if you didn't like it... it's not my problem anymore!  
**

**Please don't forget to leave a review! Add suggestions if you want! Thank you and God bless...**

**♪☺♫ **


	6. Thank You for Cheering Me Up

**Thank you for your reviews and for the people who's still reading this plot up to now! Here's chapter 6…**

Chap chap 6! Hai!

Thank you for cheering me up.

_Mikan's POV_

I heard a big explosion. I was so scared, scared about the explosion of course. And that made me hug Natsume tighter, leaning against his muscular chest. I felt so much soothe around his arms as if he'll really protect me.

_I'm here to protect you… Mikan._ It kept on repeating inside my mind while I was hugging Natsume.

Slowly I opened my eyes without even minding Natsume. I saw flames around the area. I was so confused.

"Feeling comfortable huh polka dots?" He asked. I looked up to him without a single expression in my face.

"What happened?" releasing him from the tight hug.

"I don't know…" He simply replied, placing his linked hands behind his head and stepped backward.

"Answer me!" as I demanded for an answer

"Well I burned the place. I sort of released too much power that it exploded." He smirked slightly.

She sweat drop. Sort of? How could he uncontrolled his alice when he was the top student in this academy?

We exchanged look at each other when he noticed something. We gently caressed my cheeks and the tears that fell.

"Did you cry?" he said.

I was shocked. Of all things that he would notice why does it have to be _the tear_? I must think of an excuse!

"Ah… really? I have? Well, it's because of the explosion maybe…" I said nervously, hoping that he won't notice.

Before he could say anything else…

"Natsume come on! Let's go back to the academy. Our friends might be worrying about us already!" I said.

I walked ahead of him. Luckily, he didn't ask more questions and decided to follow me!

_Noramal POV_

Somewhere

"Now what do you want to tell me that we still need to-_gasp!_" Sumire said to the girl beside her.

"Well!" The girl said.

"W-what had h-happened h-h-here?" She was amused on what she saw.

She saw flames all around the place; Left cement or other woods, burnt trees that turned into cinders. All she could do is to gape widely on what she was viewing right now.

'_Did she just burn the place? How could she do that? I made sure the room was empty. Burn… burn… burn!' _Sumire thought. _'Only he could do it, but how?'_

----

Early in the morning it was still a regular routine for everyone. Mikan was almost late, she ran, bumped into Natsume, perverted her, greeted her classmates as they greeted back, tries to hug Hotaru but ended up laying on the floor, Yuu helped her up, greeting Natsume and his best friend Ruka, Sumire goes in with her best friends looking so down… wait! That's different!

She was like about to cry. She sat on her seat and all they could do is to look at her. Some are being naïve; some were being sympathetic while some were being so curious that all they could do is to wonder. Mikan felt a bad aura around the class. She saw Sumire glanced a death glare to her mixed with sadness. How could she? Being so sad that Mikan didn't die? Is that it? Mikan then remembered what happened yesterday. She was almost been killed by Sumire!

She ran out of the class crying. Everybody noticed that, especially Natsume who was pretending he was concentrating too much on his new released manga. People were perplexed on what is happening right now.

"Do you know something about this Natsume?" Asked by his best friend beside him looking at him with worried face.

"No." he replied not bothering to look at him.

A 'someone' again went inside their classroom and students started to go back to their seats. He wrote something on the board…

_Class B,_

_You're teachers were having_

_a seminar right now,_

_you will be having your free time._

_Do anything you like._

And again, that person went out. As that person shut the door, Natsume stood from his seat and went outside. Ruka was worried about what is happening right now. Things just go weird these days. The teachers were always having an important thing to do that they get to have free time. Natsume, Mikan and Sumire were acting strange and… Hotaru, who was working on her invention, was acting strange as well. Well, she _was_ always strange.

Mikan was running heading for her favorite spot, the Sakura tree. As she sat there, she hugged her knees and dug her head. She started to cry.

"Why are you crying… _again_?" A familiar voice was heard. Mikan looked behind her, there was Natsume Hyuuga. He sat beside her.

"Nothing… nothing at all." She replied trying not to be obvious.

"I guess it's about Sumire right?"

"…" She was guilty. She sighed in retreat.

"Do you want me to finish them all? Turn them into cinders like what I did to the house?"

"No." She muttered. "We don't have the proof that it was really your fan girls.

There was a silence.

"But you know I won't let them do that to you again." Natsume said that made Mikan to look at him in confused.

"I'll protect you from them." He continued and looked at Mikan. "I promised to protect you right?"

_Flashback_

"_But don't worry. I won't let the tooth fairy touch even one strand of your hair. I'm here to protect you… Mikan." Natsume whispered._

_End of flashback._

Mikan remember all those words again that somehow cheered her up. Natsume offered a white handkerchief to her and she wholly accepted it. She wiped all the tears and again, smile so sweet to Natsume. He smirked. Another heroic thing our majestic Natsume did to make her one and only be happy again!

They were comfortable and as if Mikan's problems all weigh down because of Natsume. Natsume leaned against a tree and started reading. Mikan was just sitting beside him and looked at the sky.

"uhh Natsume?" Mikan spoke.

"hn?"

"Why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be in the class?" she asked.

"It's free time. What's the use of staying there…" he replied. '_When the one who needs me is here.' _He thought.

Mikan shrugged and muttered a "thank you Natsume." he heard it clearly.

_'Why does he have to be so kind. Why in the world does ha have to be so kind, cute and nice to people? What the-? What am I thinking? This is not good...'_ Mikan thought. She was a bit nervous on what she just thought. (Oh no! Mikan! What could it be?)

_'i'm starting to feel a bit different for him... hmmmm...' _She thought again...

On the other hand…

"But what do you plan now?" Someone asked.

"I don't know." She muttered.

"Will you still continue this?" another person asked.

"Of course!" She said full of determination.

**Wipee! I'm done with chapter seven! Well, I concentrated too much on how Natsume cheered Mikan and that she started to like Natsume. I now it's a bit boring but its really part of this story! Oh yeah, before I update another chapter please review! Muwhahahahahah! Review!**

**Next chapter is the second assassination. Sumire is up to something again! Stay tuned! **

**Review…**

**CLICK GO! **

**Review…**


	7. Stike Two!

**Hey I'm back again! This chapter really challenged me a lot… I made the half of this in the middle of our exams… This must be also the longest chapter I ever made yet… I deeply apologize for a late update… I had lots of ideas that I don't know what to put…. I just love it when my mind is working for some ideas, day dreaming… **

**Disclaimer: ME? Owning Gakuen Alice? Of course! ...not. Argh!**

Chap chap 7! Hai!  
Strike two! Yatta!

Our dear Ms. Happy, cheerful, pretty, nice, annoying, smiling Mikan was running through the hall. She didn't notice that she fell asleep beside Natsume. When she woke up, she found herself lying on the grass, shaded by the shadow of the tree where Natsume was leaning on to.

The sun was about to fall beneath the academy grounds that time. Their class was over. She was heading for their classroom to get the stuff that she left. She reached her classroom. Went up to her seat and picked up her bag. She saw a mysterious book on top of her desk and picked it up to look what it was. It was a manga of Natsume. When she tilted the magazine, a paper fell, it was inserted in. She got the paper and read…

_Mikan,_

_Meet me later somewhere in the Northern Forest, around three in the afternoon. I'm going to tell you something important. GO ALONE! Thank you…_

_Natsume_

She wondered. "Why?" "_Thank you?_ I didn't know he know he knew how to say thank you. And when did he start to call me by my real name?" She fooled around.

Without hesitations, without knowing the time and the reason, she walked going to the Northern Forest. She wore a smile that we often see. She never thought twice.

What? A letter? Natsume writes a letter? He actually did but it's too unusual. Perhaps it's really important that he even bothered to write a letter. She's not thinking. Idiot?! Imbecile?! Stupid?! Think whatever you wanted to think but all she knew is that Natsume is the person you can trust… is that it?!

Just then, Ruka passed by, intersecting with Mikan's.

They greeted each other, both giving off a sweet yet annoying smile.

"Where are you going?" Ruka asked.

"Well, I'm going to meet Natsume in the Northern Forest. He has to tell me something… privately." She answered. Saying the word 'privately' made her blush.

'_Natsume? What got into your brain again?'_ Ruka thought. "Okay then, see you around!"

She continued walking and reached her destination. She walked deeper. All she could hear and see was the breeze that just blew as a cue for the trees to dance along with them. She got tired and decided to sit beside a tree and wait for Natsume.

Meanwhile…

"_Let's just wait and see…"_

Something caught the attention of Mikan. The bush started moving and she felt a bit freaked out. She was trembling. To make the long explanations short…a pure white panther jumped over the bush and looked at Mikan blankly. All Mikan could do is to gaze at it then…

"AAAWWW……… A KITTY!!"

Mikan drew herself closer to the panther. The panther was wondering on Mikan's actions. She caressed its soft fur. The panther just stared at her, looking at her angelic face.

"_Sweet" _the panther thought, "_this one may not be the same as others."_

The panther just cuddled itself on Mikan. The panther knew that Mikan's heart was different. It is pure and full of loving care. Suddenly a black panther appeared from the bush…

"Nice kitty…" She said to the black kitty…err… panther a bit nervous. It was still looking at her with incensed look.

The Black Panther started to ran after her and she ran also. She just kept on running and turned left after passing a tree. But when she face the left turn, she met another panther, it was colored pink. (Pink?!) She then ran to the opposite side of it while the panthers were running after her.

'_Shoot. This is not my day. Kami-sama, help me!' _Mikan thought.

On the other hand…

A certain blonde haired guy was running rapidly in the corridor when…

"Hey Ruka…" A voice spoke. Then he turned his head to the person who just spoke…

"Natsume?" he responded.

"Have you seen the idiot?"

"You mean Mikan?"

"kind'a…"

"Well I thought you were going to meet her in the Northern Forest?"

"I did?"

"Yeah, she told me that it was privately, only you and her."

"So then, what's with the rush?" Natsume asked.

"Well the faculty informed me that billions of panthers had escaped and headed to the Northern Forest. They asked me to calm those panthers for safe and surrender it to them."

"Shoot…" Natsume muttered. _'Mikan'_

Then they both ran approaching the Northern Forest.

Back to Mikan…

She just kept on running; escaping from those panthers, colored panthers.

'_What will I do? This can't be my last day.. Natsume where are you?'_ Mikan thought…

With Natsume and Ruka running…

'_I'm coming Mikan. Just stay alive… wait for me.'_ Natsume thought. It's like they had a conversation in their thoughts. (aaaww…)

Mikan just kept in turning left and right through those trees. She was already panting and exhausted. If she stopped it would definitely be her death. She looked behind her. She was surprised and as if millions of needles were plucked out of her on what she saw. She then slowed down. No signs of the panthers. Her lips then formed into a fainted 'U' shape, releasing a big sigh.

She walked heading for a tree to rest when… a blue panther suddenly appeared in front of her. She then faced her back about to run when the pink and black panther appeared. She was there, stuck between hungry, drooling panthers. Nowhere else to run. Argh! What now?

Millions of ideas then started to appear in her thoughts. Like… She can see blood all over the area, the panther eagerly chewing every meat. She went nearer to see what they are up to. She could see a body, from the abdomen's up to her leg's skin was peeled off revealing the inner… body. Shoot! What that her body? Eek! She then shook her head for having that really bad idea. She must think of something. Anything…

Her eyes then sparkled. Convinced about what she just thought about. She slowly moves her arms/hands and lifted a leg/foot. She got one pair of shoe and threw it far. The panthers were so idiot that they went over the shoe and followed it. Mikan then had the chance to run but not that long the panthers noticed her and ran after her. While running, the other shoe was released from her foot.

She was being chased again by those panthers. She then burst into tears. After a long time of running, she felt so much exhaustion. Her feet were bleeding due to the stones she was passing on. The panthers were still following her. Many tears had trickled down her cheek. Maybe this was her destiny. She believed that you can't escape from your destiny because you are destined to be like that.

At a snail's pace, she could see a silhouette. Then when she got a little closer, she saw that the person has raven hair. The person was actually waiting for her with wide opened arms. Unfortunately, she lost her balance. But still, she kept running until she was finally in his arms. He carried her with the bridal style and ran.

Ran? Yes he, Natsume Hyuuga, ran from those panthers.

"Natsumie? But why are you running from those panthers? I thought you were brave?" She said faintly but she can still manage to talk to him the loud way.

"…" No reply… He just continued to run until they lost the sight of those panthers.

He then stopped and gently putting her down.

"But why?" she asked herself.

"What have you eaten these days? You were so heavy."

"Why you perverted frea-" her words were cut off again when they saw the a panther again approaching.

"Quick! Run to that side…" he commanded pointing on the direction.

"How abou-"

"Just do it!" he shouted as he commanded. Mikan obeyed because she knew it was the right thing. (I think)

Natsume stood up in front of a tree and waited for the panther to attack. The panther leaped over him but he used his fist to punch the panther at the side. He thought it was the only panther, and then he saw another panther leaping on him and the other going to Mikan's direction! "Shoot" he muttered. This was the time that he used his alice on the panther who was leaping on him. It was the blue panther that got burnt and the pink one followed Mikan. (Obviously, the black one was the one that was punched.)

'_Ruka will get mad at me after this.'_ He thought.

Then he ran to the direction where Mikan and the pink panther went. Unfortunately, he doesn't know where their exact location is. Suddenly, he saw red footsteps. It might be Mikan's blood. He felt a bit pity on her. But then, he followed the trails.

With Mikan…

She just ran straightly on where Natsume told her to run. She doesn't know where exactly when suddenly she felt that someone… err… rather something was following her. She looked behind her and found the pink panther. She just continued to run until she reached a cliff. She peeked through it and found a really low distance; under it was a strong waves of the sea hitting the stoned below.

"_What now Mikan, Got nowhere else to run!"_ Someone said.

Mikan started to tremble. "Perhaps, the destiny was playing hard on me." She thought. The panther was looking at her furiously and moving towards her while she moves backward little by little. She moved until she felt that she stepped on the edge of it.

Then suddenly, she heard a whistle that was usually used to call the attention of the animals. She and the panther looked at the direction where the sound came from. From it, she saw a silhouette. The panther started to approach the person. It was…

"RUKA!" She shrieked. He was with the white panther. "How did you find me here?"

Ruka just pointed on the white panther beside him and smiled at her. He patted the pink panther. Then the white one went on Mikan and cuddled herself to her. The sun left while the moon took its place. It was full moon. Wolves will appear tonight. Joke…

"Hey little girl." A familiar voice greeted. They both looked on where the voice was from. They saw silhouette. The moonlight slowly crawled into its face and his ruby eyes showed up.

"Natsume!" she called out. They exchanged look. Mikan's auburn eyes meeting to its ruby eyes. _This feelings like no other…_

"E-hem… umm… I'm just going to gather those panthers first." Ruka said and left with the pink panther.

Mikan and Natsume watched him until he was out of sight.

Natsume started to walk away. Mikan got surprised and started to follow him.

"Hey! Natsume wait! You know it's not nice to leave a girl alo-…" she said as she was catching up on Natsume but she fell down on her knees… gritted her teeth.

Natsume noticed it and faced her. He looked at her with no expression at all…

"Hey stand up…" he commanded.

"…" no respond.

"He-" His words were cut off.

"err… I'm so clumsy. Hehe… just wait." Mikan said. She was guilty, feeling guilty that she never did anything right in Natsume's sight, that she was bothering Natsume much.

She was flashing a sweet smile on him. She is still trying to stand up though we know that she was really tired and exhausted. Natsume noticed her agony and approached Mikan offering his back on him. Mikan was so confused with his actions. But still, she accepted his offer. He carried Mikan the piggy back style.

"Hey Natsume…"

"…"

Mikan thought twice. She can never blame Natsume for what happened. What if it was really her destiny? What if it wasn't Natsume who did it? Yeah, as if he would do it… well. She shook her head and tried to say other thing.

"umm, I thought while the panthers were chasing after me, my destiny holder was playing hard on me… what a coincidence."

"…"

"Nice talking…"

"No…" he muttered.

"What?"

"They never played dice. You chose this path. It wasn't your fault, this has a reason anyway."

"I do not understand." She started to be confused. Plus the fact that it was the first time Natsume gave her an advice.

He didn't answer back and just look at the path they'll walk on. Only the moonlight's beam was the source of their light. It was really nice. The stars were sparkling on them. How nice…

Mikan started to hum a tune.,,

**Please tell me what you think! I worked so hard on this that I even spent my time doing this instead of studying for our Math exam… Eek! Was it suspense? Well, I was really planning it to be suspense (para maiba naman!)… Do you think I should stop writing now? Oh yeah, the ending is approaching...Please! Review and tell me what you think! **

**Next chapter, Mikan and Sumire will face… :D**

**Ei… just click my pen name to get more details on this fic… I'm sure you'd find much info… **


	8. Getting her Source of Strenght

**I'm back with another chapter! whoa! Now the end was really approaching so fast... aahh! good thing it's our sembreak! wipee! Hope you'd enjoy this chapter...**

**Disclaimer: i don't own Gakuen Alice... even the song i used in this fic which s not really related in this fic... haha!**

**  
**Her head was peacefully resting on his shoulders. Because of her happiness, she hummed/sang a melody.

**It's hard to believe**

**That I couldn't see**

"Shut up Polka dots, you're destroying my ears…" Natsume said. But Mikan still continued being oblivious to what Natsume is saying.

**You were always there beside me**

**Thought I was alone**

**With no one to hold**

**But you were always right beside me**

"Natsume it's you're turn!" Mikan said.

"Shut up!" He just walked. 'She got a nice voice." Natsume thought.

"Fine…" said Mikan and she continued the song.

**This feelings like no other**

**I want you to know**

Then Natsume decided to sing along with Mikan.

**I've never had someone that knows me like you do**

**The way you do**

'_Wow! I didn't know that Natsume sings well.' _Mikan thought.

**I've never had someone as good for me as you**

**No one like you**

**So lonely before I finally**

**What I've been looking for**

**So good to be seen**

**So good to be heard**

**Don't have to say a word**

**For so long I was lost**

**So good to be found **

**I'm loving having you around**

**This feeling's like no other **

**I want you to know**

**I've never had someone that knows me like you do **

**The way you do**

**I've never had someone as good for me as you**

**No one like you**

**So lonely before, I finally found **

**What I've ben looking for**

**Doo Doo DooDoo**

**Doo Doo DooDoo**

**Do Do**

**Woa-ah-ah-oh**

After singing, she hummed faintly and lost her consciousness. She fell asleep on his back… (sweet..) They reached their dorms.

'Shoot. I don't have this girl's key." Natsume thought and decided to let Mikan sleep for a while in his room.

Morning came enveloping the academy grounds. The moon was slowly replacing by the sun. The sun's trace slowly trickled her lovely face. She opened her eyes slowly revealing a pair of chocolate eyes.

"Where am I?" she muttered.

She got up the bed and saw that she was wearing a loose blue shirt and cute white shorts. Then she heard rustle somewhere in that area and decided to explore. But when she took her first step, she fell into her knees. A little ouch was heard. The rustle or crunching sound stopped and she heard footsteps approaching her.

"Who's there?" Said Mikan with trembling voice. "Hey I'm not kidding, who's there?" The footsteps were getting louder. She can't even move from her position.

Then he saw a guy, about his age, wearing a white shirt and baggy shorts. He got a spoon on his mouth and holding a bowl. This made her sweat drop.

"Natsume what are you doing inside my room?" she asked.

Natsume's eyebrows twitched. "Excuse me? You wish little girl. You're room isn't this nice and big."

She browsed the room. King sized bed, royal blue curtains, and a couch with a TV in front of it; book self at the wall full of mangas and other books. She was too stunned with the room.

"Then where am I?" she asked.

"In my room…" Natsume said calmly. "You even drooled last night."

"Why you-!" she stood up, unfortunately she fell again. She was expecting another humiliating thing in front of Natsume and fall on the soft red carpet beneath her. Fortunately, everything was too fast that she didn't really notice the real thing. She heard a stainless thing fell. She fell into something soft but hardy. When she opened her eyes, she saw that she was enclosed by Natsume's arms and fell into his muscular chest and the bowl of cereal was on the floor. This made her blush and Natsume as well. He carried her the bridal style and laid her on the bed.

"You got many bruise and wounds and… splinter. I'll take care of it." He said and walked away.

After a few moments of waiting, he came back with a first aid kit.

"OUCH! Natsume careful!" she yelled.

"Shut up!"

"Natsume it really hurts!"

"SHUT UP!" This time she really shut up.

Natsume was pressing a ball of cotton on Mikan's wound on her left chick. Mikan was almost crying due to the pain that she was receiving. She was gazing at his ruby eyes.

'He's cute…' She thought.

Natsume noticed that Mikan was staring at him blankly and he smirked.

"Hey, are you starting to fall in love with me?" he said coolly

"Wha-?!" she said, can't believe what she just heard.

"You are really captivated by my charm neh?" he said and smirked again.

"ARGH! If that would happen someday, I am precise that I needed to visit an eyes doctor!"

He smirked once again. Then he continued what he is doing.

She calmed down and looked at him again. 'Maybe I needed to visit an eyes doctor.' She thought.

After curing her…

"I need to go back to my room…" said Mikan.

"Can you walk?" he asked

"Of course I can! I got a pair of feet!"

"Suit yourself."

She walked towards the door but before she goes out, she turned on him and smiled sweetly…

"Thanks Natsume." before he could comment another word, she got out.

She just walked along the tranquil hallway. No one seems to be awaked at this time. When she turned into the corner, she saw someone that made her stop.

It was Sumire… eek!

"Hey Mikan…" She said with a seductive tone.

"S-Sumire?" she replied.

"Is that how the fiancé of Mr. Hyuuga greet to her closed friend?" she was looking at her devilishly.

This made Mikan a little scared that she ran to the opposite direction. But before she knew it, one of Sumire's best friends blocked her way.

"Got nowhere else to run. This time, I won't let you get any help AGAIN from Natsume. You've been always dependent to Natsume…" Sumire said.

'_She's right. I have to face her.' Mikan thought._

"And what's the problem with that, you're just jealous."

"Are you not aware that Natsume is getting irritated with you?" trying to change the subject before she be pissed of.

This made Mikan think. She thought that Natsume was _always_ irritated to her every action.

"Well.. He's always annoyed with my actions." She said and chuckled.

"haha… funny… What if I'll make another step to kill you?" She said with a smirk.

"I don't care… Natsume will be there to save me." Said Mikan confidently

Then she walked approaching Mikan. Sumire thought that Mikan will do something to her. But to her surprise, she just passed by her. Sumire watched her back until she was out of sight.

"So she was getting her source of strength from Natsume huh?" she whispered. And an idea popped out of her mind and smirked. "Then I'll it my own as well."

Lunch time

"Hey Yuu, have you seen Natsume?" Sumire asked.

"No, but he's probably under the Sakura tree reading. Why you asked?" Yuu asked..

"None of your business." She simply replied and walked away.

"At least you could have given me a thank you…" Yuu said as she watched her walk away.

Sumire was heading for the Sakura tree. She then spotted a raven haired guy peacefully lying down beneath the shade of the Sakura tree while his face was covered with his manga. She approached him…

'_Here she comes again.'_ Natsume thought as he heard footsteps approaching him and sat beside him.

Sumire dared to start the conversation.

"Hey Natsume" She said.

Natsume frowned. He was expecting Mikan to be beside him but instead of her, it was Permy.

"What?" he said colder than ever.

"I was thinking… do you accept Mikan as… as your fiancé?"

It took him awhile before he answered… "Yes…" This made Sumire stunned. "Now tell me…" He leaned his back forward to sit up.

"Hn?"

"Were you the ones who made those freakin' things that almost murdered Mikan?" he said with seriousness.

"…"

"Answer me!"

"Yes!" she said, guilty and started to burst into tears.

"I'm guilty with it! I was against your engagement with MikaN! I know I was unfair but… but I want someone that deserved you… me." She opened up.

"I don't like you…." Natsume said. His eyes were covered by his bangs. Sumire was shocked and looked at him.

**On the other hand…**

"Mikan?"

"Mikan!"

Mikan was eating her favorite food. Well, as a matter of fact, she loves all the food! She took a slice of a steak and put it inside her mouth. But…

"Mikan!"

"Mikan where are you?"

She heard someone calling her name and faced to the direction on where the voice was from. She then saw two girls panting really hard in front of her.

"What's the problem?" She asked.

"Have you seen Natsume?" Anna asked.

"No. Have you seen him?"

"Of course not! That's why we were asking you!" Nonoko said.

"Idiot." Hotaru muttered under her breath while eating her favorite food, the crab!

"Why you asked?"

"We were so worried!" Anna said.

"We found this note on his desk!" Nonoko said.

"This made me wonder and tried to check what was written!" Anna added.

"What was written on it?" Mikan asked.

They both showed the letter, it was written that…

_Natsume,_

_I will get you no matter what happens. _

_YOU WILL BE MINE!_

_Princess of everything_

Mikan was stunned from that note. The fork from her mouth even fell.

"Let's go find Natsume!" said Mikan. The two girls just nodded and followed her while Hotaru was left with Yuu and Ruka finishing another plate of crab. Yummy!

**With Natsumie and Permy…**

"And you do not deserve me…"

"I know but-.." her words were cut off..

"I love Mikan" He spilled out.

This struck Sumire heart into pieces. She then started to burst into tears. Natsume looked at Permy with pity.

"Perhaps someone deserves you better." He said. "And will love you more then I will. Though I don't love you." He added.

Permy hugged Natsume and cried on his shoulder. Natsume didn't mind… unless she will get rid of him once and for all!

"Hey Mikan I found him!" Nonoko said.

"Yeah, they're right there!" Anna added.

"I know! I know!" Mikan said irritably.

They ran rapidly until…

"Mikan, look he has someone with him." Anna said.

"Yeah, I think its Permy." Nonoko added.

Mikan was stopped to the commotion she saw.

"Stay there." Mikan said seriously and approached the two.

She stopped right in front of them…

"What's happening here?" She asked with seriousness and showed a little smile.

"What do you wa-" Natsume's words were cut off.

"Well you see… I didn't know that Natsume loved me ever since… He just confessed to me… and now… we're considered as a… couple." Permy said and showed faint smile. He looked at Natsume showing that she was proud of him.

This made Mikan… and Natsume shocked. While Permy… deep inside… was laughing devilishly.

"Oh, I see… C-Congratulations!" she flashed a smile on them and turned her back on them.

Natsume was still dumbstruck while deep inside Permy, she was rejoicing for she knew that this made Mikan hurt. When Natsume lost her out of sight he started to build rage.

"Why did you do that for?" He pushed Sumire soooo hard.

"It's because of my love for you! Do you know what they say, love finds th-"

"I don't care what they say! You're so stupid! tooot you!" HE said and cursed more under his breath.

She burst more tears. "I don't care…" she said softly but good enough for the both of them to hear. "I just wanted to give you what you really deserved."

"You're not my mother to tell me that!" he said almost shouting. He then faced his attention to Mikan.

She was slowly walking back to where her friends were standing. He saw that Anna and Nonoko were looking at her pathetically; trying to comfort her. Perhaps they heard what Sumire just said. He cursed more. When he saw that Mikan and her friends were out of sight, he stood up and walked away from Permy.

"You ruined my day." He said and uttered many curse. He just left Sumire alone.

Yes, she was happy. She was indeed happy that somehow Mikan's sad right now. She showed to her that she owned the person she loved. But is that it? It wasn't contented. Something's still not right.

**Whew! Okei… I'll end this chapter here… well, that was I bit harsh… hehe… Hope you liked it! yes... i used the song "What I've Been Looking For" from High School Musical... nyahahahahhahahaa!  
**

**Please review… Tell me what you think… suggestions… blah blah… please review and don't make me delete this fic... haha!!  
**

**Thank shooo!**

**-moi**


	9. Be Strong

**Ei I'm back:D I'm so sorry if I wasn't updating for too long! Let's just say I'm lazy, like my friend… she's not yet updating for almost a year! Hehe… thank you for those who reviewed for chapter eight! You know how much it means to me. Thank you!**

**This chapter will be mushy… mushy… mushy… _mushy…_ I hate mushyness..**

**Disclaimer: Do I own it?! No I don't. I do not own Gakuen Alice. :D**

**Chap chap 9**

**Be Strong**

Through the pitch black room, only a beam of the moon entered its light through the visible white curtained window. There glowed half of her position just to find her hugging her leg and dug her head between it. Sobbing and sniffing were echoing through the room.

"Why?" she uttered, barely audible, "What did I do to deserve this?"

"Maybe she hates me already." He said.

The Next Morning

_Mikan's POV_

I leisurely opened my eyes and peek through my blanket to glance my alarm clock; it read 6 in the morning. Okay, I didn't have that nice sleep last night after what happened. Ugh. Anyway, I _brushed_ off my blanket and faced the mirror. I found dried tears in my cheeks and puffy red eyes. Great. Now an idea not to go to school today popped into my mind, but I think it's not good.

I took a shower and wore my uniform. I pushed myself outside to avoid being bored inside my room. Where am I heading?! Well, our classroom would be empty at this time but then I got no choice than meeting _him_ at the Sakura tree.

I slid the door, expecting to see no one inside the room. To my mistake, I saw someone sitting while working on with something. Hotaru.

"Great, I've been expecting you." she said monotonously. Though it was the same dull voice as ever, this time it shows curiosity.

I walked up to her. "What do you mean?"

"I heard what had happened yesterday."

"Oh, that?" I tried giggling but instead, tears formed in my eyes. "Oh, many things happened yesterday."

"Stop denying it Mikan. People from the academy grounds knew about that."

"Sheesshh… What do you really mean all?!"

"Yes. And I believe Mr. Hyuuga's part of it."

Unexpectedly, my tear fell.

"Oh, that's funny. I'm not jealous about yesterday. Yeah so? I don't care if they already confessed to each other. I don't care if they're a couple already. I don't care if my fiancé just… just dump me for a new girl!" I started yelling.

"You're jealous."

"I'm not jealous!!"

"Idiot."

"wha'd ya say?!"

"Don't you get it Mikan?!" she said, almost yelling, yet still dull and I looked at her. "You're being jealous because you love him."

"No I don't! Not all engaged person loves each other!"

"You're jealous because you love Natsume, and you're scared Sumire would get him from you!" she protested.

"Okay, let's just say I love him. Then I must let him go! He loves Sumire, not his fiancée!"

"Idiot! Natsume will _never_ love Sumire!" she shouted, okay not shouted because it's still dull.

Pause. But we can never predict. What if he secretly likes Sumire?

"I just said that will never happen!" she said. Did she just read my mind?!

"I didn't, but I felt it." She said. "Enough, you just said you love him."

"I didn't"

"Yes you did."

"Got record tape to proof it?!" I said, confidently.

"Did you just asked for a proof?!"

"Yeah!" I said.

Then she got a silvery rectangle object out of her pocket and clicked a button…

"_You're jealous because you love Natsume, and you're scared Sumire would get him from you!" she protested._

"_Okay, let's just say I love him. Then I must let him go! He loves Sumire, not his fiancée!"_

Then she played it over and over again until I was pissed and stole it from her hands and clicked stopped.

"Do you want a video for more proof?" She said.

"NO NEED!"

Silence…

"Mikan…"

"…"

"I want you to be strong."

"And now you're asking me to have my daily exercise..?!??!" she said.

Hotaru simply shot her with a mini baka gun. "Idiot! Not physically strong!"

"Then what do you mean..??!!" I asked.

But before she answers my question, a slid door caught our attention. There stood Yuu. He both shot us a confused look. Like _what-are-you-looking-at_ look.

"Wash you're face before people will see your dried tears." She whispered.

"Hai." I said and ran outside and headed for the rest room.

Dismissal Time

"Okay class I want you to study more on this. Understood?!" the teacher said.

"Yes sir!" we all said.

Okay, through this day, I can't stop glancing at him. And sometimes I'm catching him looking at me. Thanks to Hotaru I gained my confidence that even if they are already a couple, I still have the right since I was his fiancée. She started it anyway.

"Oh MY Natsume, you told me that we have our date today right?" said Permy as she cling her arms to his'.

"Shut up" he simply said. "I have an important thing to do."

"But I'm your-" before she could continue, I stood up and gave a peck to Natsume's cheek. I felt gazes locked on us, I even heard gasps.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO **MY **NATSUME!?!?!?!?!?!" Sumire yelled. Now we caught the attention of the people around.

There we go again.

**CUT! Haha! I smell fight again! And I'm sorry about my foul word, the "what the toooot-!" thingy… well you see, I really don't like to put that word but like I said, _if the foul words are part of the character's attitude, I might as well put it_ (refer to my profile). Though I know there's another way by not putting it.**

**I'm sorry for this stupid chapter… Gomen… And I have a question, if you own Gakuen Alice, how would you end it?!**

**Please tell me your opinion by reviewing and tell me what you think about this chapter… by reviewing…**

**REVIEW!**

**PS. Do you remember my Spanish Talking cat, Chao Pan, from chapter three? yeah, she died yesterday from a car accident... i'm so sorry for mentioning it... sniff... Gomen... :( **

**God Bless…**

**:D**


	10. Preparations

"_But I'm your-" before she could continue, I stood up and gave a peck to Natsume's cheek. I felt gazes locked on us, I even heard gasps. _

"_WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO **MY **NATSUME!??!" Sumire yelled. Now we caught the attention of the people around. _

_There we go again._

**Hello Dearies! Well first of all, I would like to apologize for pending this chapter soo much. I had reasons. Sorry! THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS! I really appreciate them. Well, maybe I'm going to update quicker since it's our vacation and I have nothing else to do. Hopefully, I won't have any nerve of laziness. Anyway, sorry again.. ENJOY!  
**

**Disclaimed**

**Chapter 10**

**Preparations**

I watched Sumire as she neared me full of rages.

"What did you just do to MY Natsume?" she repeated.

I stared at her blank and over confident. I felt my hands were trembling just in Natsume's arms. Anger filled my body and whatever comes out of my mouth will hopefully end this.

"Hey you bastard, I'm the one and ONLY Natsume's girl here. Who are you to-"

"I'm Natsume fiancée. And who are you again? –"

"Excuse me? You're not yet even engaged with him!" she said.

"It's too late to butt in the fairy tale story here. Our engagement will be on… tomorrow."

"That's ridiculous."

"Well actually," someone joined the confrontation, "I'm on my way to ask Mikan to settle the engagement."

Our attention faced the owner of the voice to find it Mr. Narumi. Seeing him felt a deep relief to me. Beside Mr. Narumi, Hotaru stood and winked at me. I replied with a smile.

"And since she already gave the date, then it's settled." He continued and grinned.

"WHAT?!? That's impossible! Mr. Jinno doesn't approve it yet, right?"

"He's in favor in this engagement ever since he heard about it. It's so fun!!" he said and laughed.

"NOOOOO!!!!!!"

_Normal POV_

After the confrontation, everyone went back to their room.

"Hey Mikan! Since your engagement will be tomorrow, why don't you buy new dress?" suggested Anna

"Yeah Mikan. I heard that everyone will be at the party and they will witness this very event!" added Nonoko.

"Sure! I hope Hotaru can come!" she squealed.

They faced Hotaru just to find her about to walk out the door.

"Hey Horatu!" she was stopped and jerk as she heard her name.

"_ugh. I'm noticed." _Hotaru thought.

"Would you like to come wi-" but before Mikan could continue, Hotaru already answered a flat…

"No."

"Aww.. Hotaru! Please?" begged Mikan

"I got tons of things to do. Ja!" she said and ran out the door.

Mikan started to be upset.

"Oh.. Don't worry Mikan. I think she has an important business to do." Said Nonoko.

"Yeah, and we're coming with you anyway." Said Annna.

With what they said, Mikan seemed to be a little enlightened. "Thanks!"

The three of them went to the Central Town. They entered a boutique and searched for dress. Anna and Nonoko seemed to be so excited that they got different kinds of dresses for Mikan.

"Oh Mikan, why don't you try this?" Anna said as she reached for a pink dress.

"And this one too! I think this is perfect for you!" Nonoko said as she gave Mikan a blue dress.

"Umm, Mikan, how about these two?" said Anna and she gave orange dress and green dress.

"No! Mikan! Pick this!" said Nonoko as she handed black dress and brown dress.

"Uhh. Guys, I can't wear these all at the same time." Mikan said.

"Oh c'mon Mikan. We have a lot time for you to try that all." They said as they pushed her inside the cubicle.

She first went out at first wearing the pink dress. But the skirt fell to long that it reached the floor.

"Umm, miss," Anna asked the saleslady, "do you have smaller? …rather shorter?"

"No, it's really made to be that long."

They glance at Mikan again. Though it was really nice for her, they shook their head in disapproval.

Next that Mikan wore was the light blue dress that was suggested by Nonoko. The dress was pleasant. The velvet blue dress was nice as it sparkles with glitters. It was nice for Mikan but something was still missing; therefore, looked forward to other dresses.

All the dress Mikan tried fit perfectly for her. All she would do is to choose. But since all of it was nice, they'll try visiting another store.

"Mikan, hurry up changing. We'll visit another boutique." Nonoko said to Mikan who's currently changing inside the cubicle.

After a moment, the cubicle door slowly opened and there popped Mikan's head.

"Umm, guys," said Mikan who got the attention of her friends, "you know, while you were busy looking for some dress, I also seek for my own taste."

Anna's eyes widened. "You mean in the first place you didn't like what we picked?"

"No, it's not that. It's just that I found this cute and… unique."

"Whatever Mikan, just show us that dress so we could proceed."

Mikan blushed in shades of scarlet and finally went out of the cubicle. It was bright red colored dress fell just at the length of her knee. It shone vividly making our brunette as the only subject in that place.

But Mikan found her friends stare in awe..

"Well?" Mikan asked, blushing deep shade of scarlet.

"Perfect!" both of her friends squealed.

They spent the rest of the afternoon shopping clothes, jewelry, make ups and hair wear. Of course Anna and Nonoko bought dress for themselves as well. Along with this, they ate at a café which satisfied their thirsts with some delicious cakes and vanilla shakes. They even caught Natsume and Ruka wandering around.

Yes, it may sound so tiring, but those exhaustion's were paid with their precious smiles pasted on their faces as the three of them made their way back to their dormitories.

"Howalons Howalons.." Mikan muttered as she munched her Howalons while walking.

"Mikan really loved that right?" said Anna.

"Yeah, I hope she won't be overfed to it!" Replied Nonoko. And they laughed.

"Howalons… Howalons… Howalons…" she repeated constantly in melody.

All of a sudden, her hum ceased and a sound of a fallen object echoed. Anna and Nonoko were surprised. They stopped from their track and peeked on Mikan. To their dismay, she was gone, leaving a box of Howalon that she was probably holding earlier.

"OH MIKAN!" shrieked the two.

**Oh no! Where's our dear Mikan? Dearie, where do you think she went? **

_**Dearie: perhaps, she found a penny nearby**_

**Hehe.. Hmmmm… I can smell it..! The ending is fast approaching! Haha!**


	11. Search

**You better watch out, you better not cry, you better not frown I'm telling you why, I am here to bring you… the next chapterrrr!**

**Tee hee.. HELLO THERE! I'm back to deliver the next chapter! Thank you for your reviews! It's muchy much much appreciated! Mind you, though, the end is fast approaching and I want it to be extra extra extra special! So you better review cuz if you don't, I might discontinue this.. dun dun dunnn.. XD I'm really hyper today.. X3**

**Disclaimed. …But I made the characters Irish and Siera that will be mentioned in this chapter and for the following chapters. :)**

…**oOoOoOo…**

**Chapter Eleven**

**The Search**

…**oOoOoOo…**

_All of a sudden, her hum ceased and a sound of a fallen object echoed. Anna and Nonoko were surprised. They stopped from their track and peeked on Mikan. To their dismay, she was gone, leaving a box of Howalon that she was probably holding earlier._

"_OH MIKAN!" shrieked the two._

**- - -**

Anna turned to Nonoko, "Where's Mikan, Nonoko??" she said.

"Why are you asking me?? I don't know!" Nonoko replied.

"This is bad, Nonoko. This is bad."

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's look for her!"

They searched into the perimeter of Central Town and yet no sign of Mikan was found. She is nowhere to be seen! They tried visiting the places they went, but she wasn't there either!

"Oh no, Nonoko, what will we do?" Anna said to Nonoko who seems not being attentive, "We might get scold of what we did."

"What do you mean _'what we did'_" asked Nonoko.

"We didn't watch for her."

"Oh come on! It's not our fault if Mikan's a bit…"

"…a bit?"

"Oh never mind," she said in a tone of annoyance. "Ooh, look! Isn't that Natsume and Ruka??"

"Oh yeah, why don't we asked help from them?"

They ran heading to where Natsume and Ruka was and told everything what had happen.

"WHAT?" yelled Ruka.

"Now that we told you everything, could you help us?" said Nonoko.

Ruka simply turned to Natsume to search for an answer but he only shrugged. Mikan had been a good friend for Ruka, he can't lose her just like that! (Or was it really just for _a good friend. _giggle) There were times that Ruka was sad, and it is only Mikan who turned them into smiles. He owed a lot to Mikan, especially for Natsume.

"I'm sorry Natsume, but I'm going to help search for her." He said

"If you say so." Natsume shrugged and walked away them.

Ruka didn't mind his actions. Being the best friend of Natsume for a long time, he knew his attitude very well. Ruka knew that Natsume will search for her in his own way.

"Let's go." Ruka said to the girls and they nodded.

**- - -**

"_Ugh. What got into that idiots head this time?"_ Natsume thought and grunted.

He leaped from tree to tree, hoping to see any clue of the brunette.

"_It can't be…"_ his eyes widened as a thought crossed his mind. _"It can't be because of Sumire. those darn fans of mine and Ruka's. Ugh. Why in the world do I have to be this handsome?" _(bwhahaha! X3)

**- - -**

Ruka, Anna and Nonoko searched into the limits of the academy yet no sign of Mikan was found.

"What will we do? We can't find Mikan." Anna said while panting badly.

"I don't know. By the way, where's Natsume?" asked Nonoko.

"Wherever he is right now, I hope he finds Mikan." Said Anna, "He could at least tell whether she found her already."

"What now Ruka?" asked Nonoko.

"Guess we have no choice but to…"

**- - -**

Natsume stood before a cliff, facing the direction of an old lighthouse. It's still working though.

"_This is the only possible place where they could hide."_ Natsume thought.

Suddenly a silhouette in motion was about to hide at the corner of the lighthouse. Before it completely disappears, the wrist of the eerie figure emitted flame. It shrieked in shock. The voice of it came from a girl, if he wasn't mistaken. The silhouette was about to run when she was stopped by Natsume's piercing glare. The corner was dark yet his eyes glowed in crimson, making it look bloody. Everyone who sees it will tremble in fear.

Natsume suddenly clasped the girl's wrist tightly and said, "Where is Mikan?" voiced out huskily. His voice seemed to be so soft enough but the girl was able to hear it vividly.

**- - -**

**Thud**

"WHAT!?!"

Anna and Nonoko squealed as they kept their heads down. Ruka remained still,

"Calm down, Mr. Jinno. This is not good to children's sight." Said Mr. Misaki

"That little girl is always making problems in this academy." Growled Mr. Jinno

"Who else knew about this?" asked Noda-sensei.

"It is only us who searched: Me, Anna, Nonoko and… Natsume." Ruka answered.

"Natsume? But where is he?" Narumi asked.

"Perhaps he's still out there searching for Mikan."

"Sigh."

"I told you. We shouldn't have let that nullifying girl enter this academy!" growled Mr. Jinno again.

**- - -**

"Seira! There you are!" said her companion. But her eyes widened.

Behind her friend, Seira, was a pair of bloody crimson eyes. And it belongs to none other than Natsume Hyuuga, gripping one of the pigtails of the girl. The girl trembles in just seeing his eyes.

Seira took the chance to escape from Natsume by hitting his torso using her elbow. Natsume flinched and lost grasp of her hair and she ran to her friend.

"Where is Mikan?" he emphasized each word as he eyed them intensely.

"Come one Irish, it's time to use your alice." Whispered Seira.

Irish is a pretty lady. She has jet black hair that reached her butt and pure turquoise pair of eyes. Unlike Siera, Irish is not part of the fan club. Sumire probably hired someone who has a great alice just to attain their goal. She's also part of the dangerous ability type.

Irish smirked. For some years, all she wished was to duel with Natsume. And now that Natsume's in front of her, she will NOT miss the chance.

"Let's get this on.."

**...oOoOoOo…**

**Bwhahaha! Honestly, I can't help but to laugh while I'm making this one! It's tragic, yes I know, but I really can't help laughing! Do I have ego problems? Tee hee. **

**Please review! Suggestions and flames are open! **

**God Bless… buh-bye!**

**--RoyalGoddess (flies off to Saturn) …(for… some reason)**


	12. Irish

**_Wee. I'm back...from Saturn. ♥_  
**

**Gomenasai!! I'm really, really, really, really sorry for the delay of this chapter! I just can't find the right time to make this. In desperation of having something to upload, I made this. Tell you, this is super random. Ahh, thank you for the people who gave comments for the last chapter! You know, you are one of the reasons why I updated. You built back the passion, the motivation, and the inspiration that was once lost in my heart. HAHAHA! Joke time. :P**

**Okei, enough talk, moving on.**

**DISCLAIMED.**

**…****oOoOoOo…**

**Chapter 12**

**Irish**

**…****oOoOoOo…**

"_Let's get this on.."_

Irish browsed the area and found a big box near her. She threw one on Natsume and a loud sound was heard along with the appearance of fog of dirt. As the smoke vanished into thin air, Irish's eyes narrowed and saw Natsume out of sight.

"Alice of muscles, huh?" he said.

Her eyes widened. Above her, Natsume threw some fire balls on her.

"You got that right."

Unfortunately, she was able to dodge it all.

She laughed. "Haha! Natsume you're starting to lose your skills. I wonder why Persona ever chose you?" and she continued to laugh.

Natsume snorted. As soon as he landed on his foot, fire appeared around them, trapping them inside a circular flame.

"Hn. One on one huh?" said the girl.

She gestured her fighting position and so as Natsume. Irish sprinted to him and made a punch. Luckily, Natsume blocked it.

It was then followed by a countless punches and kicks from each party that was barely seen due to the speed.

"You're from Nagoya." Natsume said while fighting. Irish remained silent. "You were known to be a tomboy for beating up males into the limits of your hometown."

Irish smirked.

"But," he continued, "There's one guy you cannot beat."

Irish's eyes widened.

"You have managed to fall in love with him that's why you can never beat him." he said.

Irish smirked in approval. He's correct.

A punch suddenly affected Natsume that caught him off guard. Irish's right arm suddenly bloated with muscles and about to punch his cheek. Unfortunately, he was able to brace himself before collapsing at the wall.

"Oops. I think I became too harsh." She said and grinned.

The ring of fire vanished. After gaining his posture, he smirked. Irish's eyes narrowed fiercely.

"Arrogant jerk" Irish yelled, pissed.

Natsume just shrugged and raised his arm. On his hand was a handful of hair, which is colored with black. Irish's eyes widened as she recognized it. She quickly looked at her hair.

"And I also learnt that no one dared to touched your hair back there."

Irish studied the tip of her hair and found signs that it was burnt. She grunted.

"I'm hating you more for that."

Natsume shrugged and rolled his eyes, "Whatever,"

**…oOoOoOo…**

**Top of the Lighthouse**

Mikan's eyes gradually opened. The place was a bit dark. She tried to move, only that her hands were tied. A tape was plastered on her mouth as well, making her unable to talk.

"Awake Mikan?" someone feminine voiced out. Mikan looked at the direction where the voice came from. Her eyes widened as she found Sumire emerged from the dark. "Hello." She greeted.

Mikan looked at her fiercely. Sumire noticed this. She placed both her hands on her cheeks and said, sarcastically, "Oh no, I'm scared!"

Mikan continued to glare.

Sumire put down her hands and approached Mikan to give her a slap on her cheek, which instantly reddened.

"What was that for?" She shrugged, "I don't know; just feel likely to do it."

**…****oOoOoOo…**

Sweat dripping on the cemented floor as Natsume crouched, severely panting. On the other hand, his opponent, Irish, was still on her foot, panting softly.

"You're talented." She breathed.

"I know. And that gives you the idea that you will lose."

"How so? You wasted a lot of your alice, your energy, your…_life_." She said. Her eyes squinted as she said the last word.

Natsume grunted. She was right.

Irish approached him step by step, Natsume watched her helplessly. She slapped his cheek that made him fall down. She smirked.

She leaped through the boxes and reached the top.

"I'm sorry, Natsume, but this game is over!"

Her arms and legs grew muscles, her abdomen formed well developed abs as well. "Goodbye Natsume."

She jumped off of the boxes, about to make a body slam. Natsume was aware of what was happening, but he was too numb to move.

"_Mikan."_he thought.

Flashbacks ran through his head.

--

"_I'm here to protect you… Mikan__"_

--

Irish was almost near Natsume when suddenly a wall of fire appeared just above him. Like a fire barrier that will hopefully help to diminish her attack. Irish was surprised to see this barrier of fire, however she has no time to avoid it.

She passed the blazing fire, causing her clothes to burn and her muscles to withdraw. She also lost her conscience. As soon as she passed the fire, she fell on top of Natsume gently, like she was 10 times lighter than before.

**…****oOoOoOo…**

After gaining her conscience, she found her back leaning against the wall and noticed that parts of her clothes were burnt. Suddenly, she also noticed Natsume beside her. He was leaning against the wall with crossed arms and his eyes closed. She was startled and quickly braced for her remaining clothes.

Irish reddened and started to ask. "How much have you seen?"

Some parts of her body were burnt too, but it wasn't a major one.

"Everything. Pfft. Like you have something to show there."

Natsume then stood up on his knees "I won. I think I better get going." He said dryly

When he was about to walk, he was stopped, "Oh by the way, where this…"

He said and threw his jacket on her. Irish caught it and wasn't able to talk anymore.

She watched Natsume go up the stairs, his eyes full of determination.

"_I'm getting you back, Mikan."_

…**oOoOoOo…**

**SEEEE, random right? Hahaha! Did you find it nice, at least:P This is the result of being exposed with too much violence and action. :3**

**Please leave your review about this chapter! I really, really wanted to finish this story. You see, this is the first story I made, and up to now, it's not yet over. What's the connection of your reviews? It might build the passion, the motivation, and the inspiration that was once lost in my heart. HAHAHA!**

**REVIEWS.**

**Sa mga taong marunong magbasa ng tagalog: _(for the people who understand tagalog)_  
Baka gumawa aku ng fiction na tagalog dito rin sa Gakuen Alice! Sana basahin at soportahan niyo ito. Salamat. :) _(I might make a tagalog fiction here in Gakuen Alice. Please read and support it. Thank you. :)) _  
**

**Okei, HAHAHA, again, REVIEW. **

**God Bless.**

**-RoyalGoddess**


End file.
